The Mask falls
by March-Gilmore
Summary: After the end of the bookmusical. Apparently, the Phantom isn't the only one wearing a mask... EC. Some RC in the beggining [ i hate it, but it's needed xD]
1. The Night after

**The mask falls**

_This takes place after Christine runs away with Raol..._

_I'm sorry if it's a bit clumsy in the beginning, but it's because I haven't had the chance to read the book yet, and I'm still not very good with my English ( I'm Brazilian)... But I'm so obsessed about the Phantom that I had to write some fanfiction about it... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it! D_

_Inspiration from... well, lots of things, actually. I guess Marian Keyes, as I've been obsessing over her books, Nightwish lyrics ( who are so FKING perfect!)..._

_( any grammar mistakes or anything like that, PLEASE correct me, I'm be eternally grateful!)_

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't OWN the Phantom of the Opera. If I did, I'd be making out with him instead of writing fanfiction, right? ¬¬".

**The Night after**

Christine felt the winds of freedom blowing on her face, as she was sitting in the train with Raol, heading to the North. She couldn't believe it… She was free! As she had always dreamt, no more night! It was such a relief, it was all over now. They were alone in the cabin, and the train seemed empty and very calm. The landscape was slowly changing, as they were getting out of Paris. The houses were becoming rare, until they reached a fully rural area. As the night approached, the sunlight was becoming red, and the green fields acquired a yellowish warm tone. It all seemed so innocent, as if it reflected the affection Christine had for Raol. Later on, she'd always remember this fields as 'the gold fields'.

"My dear love... I want to be with you, forever. Even in death. Even if the stars fall apart, I'll be at your side." Said Christine, in a very childish voice.

"Yes Christine, my dear... I also love you too."

And with these sweet words, Raol gently kissed Christine on the lips.

She couldn't believe how perfect he was... His eyes, shining with love, love that he felt for her! What a delight! His hair, so perfect, combed in a charming ponytail... Very Navysh-like.

Suddenly she realized that almost everything in Raol was perfect: His manners, his words, his teeth, his hands...

"I wish we could go to England before we go anywhere else, dear. I'd enjoy being a few weeks in London with you."

"Well, I've never been to London. I suppose we can go there, if you wish! What a joy, to have all the time in the world to go to all the places we'd like to visit..." She said, in an enthusiastic voice.

" Then London is our first destination, my love."

"Although Raol, I truly wish there was _no _destination. Have you ever considered it…? Destination anywhere! I really don't care where we're going as long as we're together!"

" Yes, well, don't be silly now, dear. London is much better than _anywhere, _you'll see."

She passionately nodded, and placed her head in his shoulder. After one hour or so, someone knocked on the door, and without waiting for a reply, the person opened the door. It was a woman, pushing a car filled with all sorts of food.

" Excuse me, mousier, mademoiselle" the lady bowed and they nodded in reply " would you like anything to eat?" Christine realized something very weird about this woman, as if some sort of energy had filled the room as she walked in. She looked very ancient and wore her long gray hair in a plait. It was visible in her expression that she was many years old and yet it was impossible to tell how many. For a second, her gaze met Christine's, and her heart skipped a beat. Chills ran through her spine.

" Are you feeling all right, child? I feel great grief in your heart."

-

OMG,I hate writing all this scenes between Raol and Christine, while I'd like to accidentally (yeah, right xD) drop a piano in his head.


	2. Eccentric

_Based on the songs: Beauty of the beast – Nightwish, Eccentric – After Forever, Ocean Soul – Nightwish._  
Eccentric 

Christine...

Christine...

Christine...

It didn't matter. Her face in the dark, it was all he could see. He should learn, his heart would never be found in anyone's arms.

Especially… Not in _her_ arms.

Because he was a beast. A poet who failed to write an ending to each of his poems… He'd be forever an ocean soul, lost in his own mind. If he closed his eyes and ceased to exist, nobody would shed a tear for him. He suspected that… well, he was sure that nobody would even notice. Not even her. Because... she was happy now, somewhere else, far from his wings.

And she had left her angel… To die alone.

How could he bear this pain? And yet; in some way, he was happy. Happy because he was sad, and he knew that feeling sad made him… human. He had loved. In fact, he was still in love... and feared he'd love her for the rest of his life, and who knows even after that…And isn't it love that makes humans different from monsters? Than he certainly wasn't a monster, at least an obscure part of him was still human. In better days, he'd struggle for this side, as the thing he feared the most was the certainty that his bright side would be overwhelmed by his dark side.

But not today.

For months, Christine had given him something to long for. She had given him hope, in some way. And now, there was nothing to hope for except grief and the sense that life wasn't worth living.

Erik collapsed on the floor. He was lost in the darkest of paths.

-

the all dark side thing was very… well, Star Wars, I guess… don't you think?


	3. Lillian

_I don't think this is very good, as it's already 1:30 in the morning... But I just wanted to write one more chapter before I go to bed._

**Lillian**

It was half past midnight, but the Javert's house was filled with people. Maids kept running around, bringing bowls with hot water and towels. The living room was smoky, and three man were sitting in it, looking apprehensively at each other. Mr. Javert knew he should be able to bear this alone, after all, being the Alsace Lorraine's Minister meant he was capable of running a French province. So, this should mean he was also capable of bearing the night in which his beloved wife was giving birth to their first child alone, but he couldn't. In a desperate moment, he had sent messages from his brothers to urgently join him in his house.

Since eight o'clock, none of the man had said anything.

The only thing that could be heard were the screams of pain from Mrs. Javert.

After what seemed like centuries, a maid, covered in sweat and blood, entered the room without ceremony, headed straight to Mr. Javert and told him:

" You have a son, sir!"

It was like if he had been kept under water and she had suddenly grabbed him and brought him to surface again.

" How is Lilian? And the boy, is he healthy?"

" The boy is fine, sir. As for Lilian… well, you should come and see it yourself."

He run to the mistress rooms with the maid, afraid of what he might find there. _Please, please lord, let she live. Please, without her my life has no meaning, please… please, don't kill her, please, just let her live…_

When he entered her room, somehow, he already knew what he'd find and tears had already started to run down his face.

Lilian was… dead. She was beautifully laid down, with her eyes closed and a soft smile in her lips… It almost seemed like if she was sleeping. But she'd never wake up again.

" You were supposed to keep her alive, your bloody bastard!" Mr. Javert shouted at the doctor's face.

" Sir, try to understand. There was no way, we could only save her or the baby, and when we asked her which one it'd be… she said it'd be the baby."

"The baby! The baby! Do you think a woman in her conditions could have decided? Why didn't you call me? Oh… Lillian!" at this point, tears of grief rolled freely through his cheeks. " Lillian, you can't leave me… Lillian!" He hold her hands in his, caressing it gently.

The maid placed a hand in his shoulder.

" This is a time for pain sir, but it is also a time for joy. Your son is a healthy boy, who'll grow strong. It was your wife's wish that he was named after her father, and I think you should follow her wish, sir..." She was holding the baby in her arms. With a sudden move, he took the baby in his arms.

But there was no love in Mr. Javert's embrace.

"To the devil with this bastard!"

And he threw little Erik down the stares.


End file.
